1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to network printing (e.g., “cloud printing”) and more specifically relates to systems, methods and computer-readable media for improved network printing using a printing system (e.g., a multi-function printer, scanner, copier device, etc.) by enabling the user to select options, for example, payment options.
2. Discussion of Related Art
“Cloud computing” generally encompasses processing and/or storage of data based on the Internet or based on an enterprise intra-net. For example, cloud computing may encompass the concepts of Software as a Service (SaaS), cloud storage, and cloud printing. SaaS provides an application as a service for a customer to use on demand. Cloud storage generally encompasses the concept of providing/delivering data storage as a service, with the customer being billed for storage usage under a utility computing model (similar to traditional public utilities including electricity). Cloud printing generally encompasses a client process accessing a document from a cloud storage server and causing the document to print. As with cloud storage, a cloud printing user could be charged for the number of pages processed and/or printed. Often the client process in such cloud printing is the printing system itself on which a user interface allows a user to select a document to be retrieved and printed.
However, conventional cloud printing techniques do not offer much flexibility in the manner in which users pay for the documents printed.